


No tientes al lobo

by AthenaSelas



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaSelas/pseuds/AthenaSelas
Summary: [Rhadamanthys x Kanon] [Drabble] [Universo Alterno] Kanon siempre ha sido un aficionado a las historias sobrenaturales y de horror. Una noche de Halloween, el destino toca a su puerta.
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Wyvern Rhadamanthys
Kudos: 10





	No tientes al lobo

**Author's Note:**

> Este 2020 he decidido organizar una dinámica por Twitter para festejar el cumpleaños de Rhadamanthys. Durante 5 días habrá una encuesta en Twitter y al final del día escribiré un drabble de la pareja ganadora.
> 
> Este miércoles, el público votó: Rhadamanthys x Kanon temática Halloween
> 
> ¡Ojalá lo disfruten!

**No tientes al lobo**

Desde pequeño, Kanon disfrutaba las historias de horror clásico a montones: vampiros, fantasmas, muertos vivientes, monstruos, hombres lobo…

Tal era su afición por esta temática que su gemelo Saga tomó aversión hacia el género. Después de todo, compartió habitación con Kanon desde la concepción hasta la preparatoria, respirando cada imagen, sonido, historia y afiche conviviendo con el espacio del menor.

Al cumplir treinta años, ostentando un trabajo estable y vida adulta ordinaria, Kanon continuaba conservando su pasión por el horror, los misterios y las leyendas sobrenaturales. Saga comentaba frecuentemente que era la manera como su hermano menor escapaba de la realidad y así no se permitía madurar. Al mellizo menor le incomodaban aquellos comentarios porque quizás el estirado de Saga tenía toda la razón, después de todo nadie lo conocía mejor.

Una noche de Halloween, Kanon salió del trabajo y en compañía de algunos amigos asistieron a un maratón de películas de horror al cine más cercano. El grupo de colegas reía y saltaban encantados de haber elegido la temática perfecta para la noche. El tercer filme estaba por comenzar luego de tomar un receso para ir al sanitario y comprar golosinas. La cinta era sobre hombres lobo. En esta función apareció un caballero fornido e intimidante, su cabellera era rubia y su mirada penetrante y salvaje, como un depredador natural. Kanon sintió que la respiración se le perdía y su corazón palpitaba más rápido al contemplarlo y por ello no lo perdió de vista durante toda la proyección.

El apuesto y hostil rubio mantuvo su labio torcido la mayor parte del tiempo, a veces bufaba y otras gruñía. No en pocas ocasiones soltó risas irónicas cuando el resto de la sala gritaba por la cantidad de sangre que empapaba la pantalla. Aquella actitud fascinó a Kanon quien como un imán corrió al encuentro del desconocido con la intención de coquetearle ligeramente y saber si tenía alguna oportunidad con aquel fascinante extraño.

Aunque el rubio gruñó y pareció evadir a su admirador al principio, lo cierto era que también se sintió fatalmente atraído por aquel hombre y a regañadientes le dio su nombre y número personal bajo el pretexto de que así era más fácil deshacerse de él. Radamanthys era el nombre del caballero de mirada salvaje.

Los días transcurrieron Kanon llamó, al cabo de las semanas ocurrió la primera cita y después transcurrieron varias más. Cuando los meses se acumularon, Kanon notó actitudes extrañas de Radamanthys: desaparecía siempre durante los días alrededor de la luna llena; cuando regresaba de esas ausencias cargaba con unas ojeras de infarto, la piel pálida y algunas heridas notables sobre su piel; comía poco durante las citas y no toleraba sabores muy dulces o de origen artificial; cuando se enfadaba parecía que gruñía cual perro en guardia; y lo más notable: cuando iniciaba sesiones privadas de besos con Kanon, comenzaba a perder el control de sí mismo y lo mordisqueaba en lugar de besarlo, además sus uñas se enterraban sobre la piel del griego y las hundía en ella marcando pertenencia, además comenzaba a frotarse frenéticamente contra el cuerpo del peliazul como lo hacen los perros cuando…

— ¿Eres un hombre lobo, Radamanthys? — soltó Kanon con una descarada franqueza de la que sólo él era capaz. Cenaban en el departamento del griego.

El rubio carraspeó incómodo y el vello de la nuca se le erizó.

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces, Kanon! — contestó con ferocidad.

— Más te vale decirme la verdad, idiota. Sé lo que eres y no te reprocho que me lo hayas ocultado al principio, pero no te perdonaré que quieras verme la cara de imbécil cuando te pregunto algo serio de frente.

Hubo más gritos, peleas e incluso una mesa volando junto con los platos estrellándose en el suelo. Finalmente, echo un ovillo como un cachorro regañado con su cabeza descansando sobre el regazo de Kanon, Radamanthys admitió la verdad: era un hombre lobo.

— ¡Pero, por favor, no creas toda la bazofia que se dice sobre nosotros en las películas! Apenas la mitad de eso puede ser verdad…

Kanon rio y besó las orejas sensibles de su pareja quien suspiró excitado ante aquel mimo que lo dejaba rendido.

— Entonces cuéntamelo todo, quiero saberlo todo. — concedió Kanon, quien no cabía en la expectación de saber que el destino lo llevó a protagonizar finalmente una de aquellas historias que tanto amaba. — Y después… — inclinó sus labios nuevamente hacia el pabellón ocular de su pareja. —… hazme el amor como un hombre lobo lo haría con su pareja.

Instantáneamente, Radamanthys dejó a un lado la actitud sumisa canina y sus pupilas se dilataron. Se movió ágilmente hasta posicionarse encima de Kanon quien ahora estaba recostado sobre el sillón y lo miraba desafiante desbordando sensualidad y atracción.

— No tientes al lobo.

— Es lo que he hecho desde que te conocí.

El rubio selló los labios de su pareja con un arrebatador beso que los dejó a ambos con los labios rojos.

Porque los hombres lobos son monógamos y al parecer el destino le había entregado a Radamanthys la pareja perfecta al fin.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por participar y por leer.
> 
> ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Rhadamantys!
> 
> Mi Twitter: @Athena_Selas


End file.
